


Day 2 - Hands

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: CorNyx Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor is Sentimental, Established Relationship, M/M, they're married, this is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Cor reminisces about his relationship with Nyx revolving around them holding hands.





	Day 2 - Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, I'm sorry

The thought strikes him one night while Cor and his husband are lounging on the couch watching a movie, hands interlaced on Nyx's chest.

He's been staring at their hands for probably ten minutes already.

He can see the obvious difference, the things that mark his lover as Galahdan and himself as not.

The tattoo running along Nyx's middle finger.

But the longer he looks the more differences he sees.

The callouses on their hands are different. His own are wider, made longer on his palm from the slash of his sword over and over and over for the last thirty years. Nyx's are narrow and short, concentrated more between thumb and forefinger, from the stab of his daggers for nearly as long.

Nyx's fingers are longer, more slender, and deft in everything he does. His own are heavier, skilled in their own ways.

Now that his brain is on that track he remembers the times he's held these hands.

He remembers grasping for these hands when he first met the man, gripping them tightly to pull the other man back onto the boat as they evacuated Galahd.

He remembers shaking his hand when they introduced themselves. Both of them tense, wary of each other. Cor sporting a black eye, that hurts his pride more than his face, from a right hook when the wild Galahdan finally gave up trying to jump ship.

He remembers grabbing onto this hand to swing the Glaive around and launch him into the air in combat. Marveling at how the magic shimmers around him just before a warp that carries in even further. That was the beginnings of his attraction to the man.

He remembers being so unable to articulate his feelings that he just took Nyx's hand, dragged him close, and kissed him. And Nyx kissing him back. And the way the other man's body felt against his that first time.

He remembers their first date, holding hands in a movie theater as they both murmured criticisms to each other, heads close together and shoulders touching. When did it get so easy to be physically close to Nyx?

He remembers every time he took hold of this hand to walk closer to his lover.

He remembers the first time they fell into bed together. A tangle of limbs, a rush of hands tugging clothes out of the way to touch skin, a press of lips, the grind of their hips. He instinctively had laced their fingers and pinned Nyx's hands above his head. Gods the way those bright blue eyes dilated, the way his lover's breath hitched.

He remembers getting down on one knee, holding Nyx's left hand in his right and a black velvet box bearing a simple silver ring inlaid with a single, rectangular, deep crimson stone. The way Nyx had laughed, squeezed his hand, and produced his own velvet box, this one navy blue, bearing a silver band carved with symbols Cor didn't understand. He'd been enraptured with their beauty. They'd both laughed and slid the rings on each other's fingers.

He remembers taking Nyx's hand at the altar while a priest pronounced them married. His own hands had been trembling and the gentle squeeze Nyx had given calmed him. It was so easy with Nyx, always so easy. And they'd kissed in front of a bigger audience than he'd ever wanted there, but Cor The Immortal, Marshall of the Crownsguard, does not get married without all the pomp and ceremony required. At least that's what Clarus said.

He remembers laying in bed their wedding night, exhausted from the day, holding Nyx's hand, his thumb tracing the back of his husband's hand in lazy swipes. They're both to tired to fuck so they just lay there, holding hands, and fall asleep.

He remembers every night since then. The way it feels to pin his lover's hands to the bed. The way it feels to hold his hand walking down the street. The way it feels to lay on their big comfortable couch like they are right now, lazy together, holding hands and watching a movie or the news or whatever. It's never mattered what they watched, just that they're together.

“You alright?”

His husband's voice breaks his reverie and Cor snorts softly at himself, almost a laugh but not quite.

“Just remembering the first time I held your hand.”

Nyx laughs, easy and free like everything else he does.

“I punched you.”

“Yea you did.”

“Have I ever apologized for that?”

“No. And I don't want you to. You had every right to be mad at the world and I was the face of everything you were angry about.”

Nyx leaned his head back firmly against Cor's chest.

“I guess I only feel bad now that we're, oh you know, married.”

Cor lifted their hands and presses a soft kiss to the Glaive's knuckles, right above the wedding ring.

“Yea. I know.”

There were differences in those hands. But they belonged together.


End file.
